


Operation White Rose

by xXIyra16Xx



Series: Operation Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Its almost Christmas and Ruby has created a plan to help her confess to her crush...Weiss... involving her sister Yang Xiao Long and team member Blake Belladonna, they called the plan Operation White Rose. will the plan succeed in Ruby winning Weiss's heart or will it be doomed to failure. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.





	1. Tis' the Season to Be Jolly

The first year at Beacon flew past for Team RWBY and all the other students attending the academy. It was now a week before Christmas and Yang, Blake and Weiss were busy with decorating the dorm in tinsel, mistletoe and they even put up a small Christmas tree near the window. However Ruby Rose was not in the highest of spirits of this most joyous holiday season. Sitting on her bed she looked around the room and sighed heavily.

  
"Geez little sis that's the tenth time you sighed today" stated Yang with a slight cheery tone. "What's eating you?"  
  
"Nothing…Just remembering what dad told me on that day five years ago" she replied.  
  
Yang slammed a box of Christmas decorations on the floor and stood up looking at her sister with her hands on her hips. Weiss who was focusing on making the room as merry as possible now paid attention to the two sisters.  
  
"Again with that Ruby" Yang yelled. "That was five years ago, when will you let that go?!"  
  
Ruby remained silent, instead of replying to the blonde brawler she simply laid down and turning her back, for she was not in the mood to argue. Yang huffed picking up the box she strode towards the kitchen/study to decorate. Weiss who observed the brief argument looked at Blake who was unaware of the sisterly feud, with a curious expression plastered on her face.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Weiss said returning her attention to her decorating.  
  
"I don't know, nor do I wish to" Blake responded bluntly, although her small cat like ears twitched underneath her black bow. "But I do believe that it is best if we leave them be"  
  
"I agree" Weiss nodded, moving on to her next task in Christmas preparation.  
  
Ruby spent most of the day lying on her bed silently which to Weiss was rather unusual for the mostly cheerful and energetic black-red headed girl. Yang and Blake on the other hand were not so concerned of Ruby's abnormal behavior. It was mid afternoon and the dorm was now fully decorated in Christmas attire all thanks to the 3 older girls of team RWBY.  
  
"Finally it's all done" Yang sighed as she stretched her arms. "You two want to grab something to eat because I am starving"  
  
"What about Ruby?" Blake asked inquisitively with a curious tone in her voice.  
  
"She is rather moody right now and I don't think she would want to come anyway" Yang shrugged.  
  
"You don't know for sure" said Weiss who crossed her arms and gave Yang and icy stare.  
  
"Oh I know, it is you who doesn't know" Yang growled, god how Yang loathed the white haired rich girl, her hands bunched up into fists.  
  
Seeing this Blake interrupted the two before the argument got worse.  
  
"I have an idea…Weiss check on Ruby and ask if she wants to join us" said Blake calmly then she looked at Yang seriously. "And as for you…"  
  
Blake pulled Yang closer and whispered "You are going to tell me exactly everything on what happened 5 years ago or I won't let you pet my ears at all next year"  
  
"That hardly seems fair you know" Yang pouted.  
  
"Take your lovers quarrel elsewhere if you don't mind" Weiss glowered obviously having heard the whisper Blake had said.  
  
"That's sounds like a grand idea, we will meet you in the cafeteria" responded Blake, grabbing Yang's upper arm she dragged the tall blond out the door.  
  
"I sometimes forget that those two are together" Weiss muttered to herself shaking her head. She looked at the bed in which Ruby lay.  
  
"Hey Ruby do you want to come and eat with us?"  
  
No response came.  
  
"Hello…Earth to dunce…You there" She said loudly.  
  
Still no reply, usually Ruby would have retaliated at when she called her a 'dunce'.  
  
Confused and irritated Weiss walked up to the bunk bed.  
  
Looking over, Weiss saw that Ruby wasn't intentionally ignoring her. Ruby was in fact asleep. Ruby was hugging a cat shaped pillow against her frame, a small amount of drool dripped from her mouth; all in all she was looking rather peaceful.  
  
_From this perspective she looks rather adorable_  Weiss thought as a small smile crept along her lips, but it quickly vanished as Weiss began to realize what she had just thought,  _but she is still a dolt though_. Shaking her head quickly she decided to leave Ruby alone and walked out the dorm, heading to the cafeteria.  
  
_Yes can't believe she bought that_  Ruby cheered mentally. Sitting up she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Leaping off her bed she put on her black and red combat boots, grabbed a backpack and filled it with clothes, a small tent she got last year for her birthday and Crescent Rose. Alright may as well come clean this was actually a part of a plan that would help Ruby confess to her crush, who is in fact the young heiress….Weiss.

Yang and Blake were in on the scheme too, they knew Ruby liked Weiss and wanted Ruby to be happy, but more than anything they also knew that Weiss needed a little bit of affection. They all believed that she never received much love when she was a child. So Blake, Yang and Ruby devised a plan over the course of the next week leading to Christmas day which hopefully, Ruby will be able to confess to Weiss. The plan was then called Operation White Rose.  
  
Ruby put all of her gear on the end of her bed and went to the closet, opening it she fished out six Christmas presents, two for each member. Yang’s were wrapped in yellow paper, Blake's in black and Weiss's was wrapped in ice blue. Ruby smiled when she looked at the wrapped gifts she got for Weiss, she prayed that she will like them. Picking up the gifts she placed them neatly under the small tree Yang put up. Lastly getting one of her books she ripped a page and wrote a note for the others leaving it on Blake's bookshelf.  
  
Grabbing her gear off her bed Ruby went out the door and headed downstairs to make her way to the snow covered Emerald Forest.

* * *

 Yang and Blake were sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria waiting for Weiss, as well as discussing how Ruby was planning to confess to the white haired heiress.  
  
"I never understand my sister sometimes" Yang sighed. "How is that she can like someone who calls her names and makes her study her ass off?"  
  
"Well as the old saying goes Yang, opposites do attract" Blake stated.  
  
"I guess that's true… I mean look at us, you're quiet, mysterious and alert of your surroundings. Me on the other hand is-"  
  
"Loud, outgoing and oblivious" Blake cut in chuckling "Yes I guess you could say we are opposites"  
  
Yang smiled, happy to have Blake as a partner, friend and lover. She placed her hands behind her head in a relaxed demeanour.  
  
"All we have to do now is wait for Weiss so we can eat"  
  
As if on cue Weiss walked with confident strides into the cafeteria, making her way to where Blake and Yang were sitting. Gently kicking Yang's leg Blake signalled for Operation White Rose to continue. Looking at Weiss Yang smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh hey Weiss, where's Ruby?"  
  
"For your information Yang, your sister is asleep" Weiss snapped. They glared at one another.  
  
"Now that you are here Weiss can we eat?" Blake asked, hoping that they won't end up clawing each others eyes out.  
  
"Yes we can" Weiss responded sitting down.  
  
Blake twitched her ears, Yang saw and nodded slightly. They knew that Operation White Rose was going according to plan and Weiss… was completely unaware of it.

* * *

Ruby loved being out in the woods, especially during winter where snow covered everything in a cold, white blanket, it looked…beautiful. But to Ruby nothing was more beautiful than her partner. She had already set her tent up and built a fire to keep warm, sitting on a log she had cut down from a tree, Ruby looked up at the sky. Grey clouds rolled in from the north promising cold winds later on in the day. However that didn't dampen Ruby's mood. As long as Operation White Rose went according to schedule nothing on earth could destroy Ruby's happiness.  
  
"Now all I have to do is wait" Ruby smiled to herself, unsure of what to do with her time "Well I could always practice my fighting style".  
  
Half way through the year Weiss got rather irritated with the way Ruby fought the creatures of Grimm, therefore she insisted that she teach Ruby proper foot work and fighting styles. Ruby laughed at the memory.  
  
Picking up Crescent Rose from her tent she made her way to a smaller clearing about 5 minutes walking distance north east from her campsite. She discovered the clearing on one of her excursions in Survival Tactics class with Professor Fodder. Placing herself in the centre of the clearing she triggered Crescent Rose's Scythe mode and begun attacking invisible foes using only the blade and not the gun. For Ruby knew well that if she fired a gunshot Grimm would come running for her. So she trained silently to pass the time, wondering what the other team members were up to.

* * *

"That was an awesome lunch" Yang chirped as she patted her torso, and obvious sign that she was full.  
  
The three girls were walking back to the dorm after they had finished their lunch, however through out the meal Weiss barely touched her food and hardly made any conversation with Yang or Blake. Her mind was constantly thinking of Ruby and how she acted this morning.  
  
"Too bad that Ruby couldn't join us" Blake said peering at the corner of her eye to see Weiss's reaction.  
  
Weiss looked as if she was deep in thought with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Didn't you find Ruby's behaviour odd this morning?" she asked.  
  
"No not really, why? Does it unsettle you?" Yang said trying to suppress a grin, for here was Weiss being concerned about somebody other than herself.  
  
Weiss arched an eyebrow at the blonde brawler, turning to Blake she asked.  
  
"What about you Blake? Did you find Ruby's behaviour odd?"  
  
Blake just gave her a shrug.  
  
"Well whatever, I'm sure Ruby will be back to her old self soon" Yang said happily.  
  
They continued to walk through the corridors in silence; they arrived at their dorm a few minutes later. Yang opened the door and entered with Blake and Weiss following behind.  
  
"Hey Ruby, you up" Yang called. The dorm was silent.  
  
Blake made her way to Ruby's bed only to see that it was empty. Her ears twitched. She looked around and saw that Ruby had left the presents just like she had said when they discussed the plan.  
  
"Looks like we have presents under the tree already, two for each of us if I am not mistaken" Blake pointed out twitching her ears again.  
  
Weiss and Yang looked at the gifts. Blake was right there was two for each team member, wrapped in their favourite colours, but to Weiss now was not the time to be thinking about Christmas gifts when Ruby was obviously missing.  
  
"Maybe Ruby is walking around the court yard" Yang said having caught Blake's ear twitch signal, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Maybe" Blake responded playing along.  
  
Weiss stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ruby has gone missing and you are acting so casual about it" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
Blake walked to her bookshelf, giving a smile to Yang as she walked passed.  
  
"Weiss" Blake began "You underestimate Ruby, she is a lot stronger than you think she is, she can protect herself" grabbing one of her all time favourite books Ninjas of Love, she paused and saw the paper Ruby had left.  _Ok what do I have to do next_  the black haired faunus thought  _oh now I remember_.  
  
"That's not the point, she is our team leader and we her team mates" Weiss protested.  
  
"Hey what's this" Blake said turning to face Yang and Weiss holding the paper in front them.  
  
Yang just shrugged, Weiss on the other hand stared at it with an uneasy look creeping across her features.  
  
Yang eyed Weiss for a moment or two and decided to break the silence.  
  
"You ok Weiss?" she asked, turning her entire body to face the Schnee girl she disliked.  
  
"Of course not!" she yelled "Let me see that!".  
  
Like a snake she snatched the paper out of Blake's hand, skimming over the words Ruby had written. Weiss became furious, tossing the paper aside she went to the closet to find her coat.  
  
"Ruby is going to be studying like she has never studied before" Weiss growled.  
  
This reaction is what Ruby, Yang and Blake had hoped for.  
  
Yang initiated the next part of the plan…to make Weiss confess how she feels about Ruby to them….she placed a hand firmly on Weiss's shoulder.  
  
"Weiss, why are you acting this way?" Yang questioned.  
  
"How could I not act this way?!" Weiss argued with fury "Ruby has gone to Grimm knows where and all you do is shrug your shoulders!"  
  
Yang winced at the response as planned.  
  
It was now Blake's turn.  
  
"Weiss, why do you care? You have been nothing but cold and distant towards Ruby" Blake stated "Not to mention you have called her names when all she wanted was to be friends with you"  
  
"Wha- how DARE you say that I don't care" She exclaimed red faced "Of course I care about her since the day we became partners…I am cold and distant towards her because…because…"  
  
Weiss couldn't say how she truly feels when she was with Ruby. She liked Ruby from the very start but was jealous of her as well, she had so much freedom when she didn't. On a number of occasions throughout the year Ruby had always tried to cheer her up when she was feeling down or upset about something, but Weiss often said to her "leave me alone you dunce" or "just be quiet and go away". In the end it had hurt her as much as she knew it hurt Ruby. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Blake.  
  
"Because why Weiss?" said Blake with narrowed amber eyes. Weiss had enough arguing, she wanted to find Ruby and celebrate Christmas with her.  
  
"I'm cold and distant toward her because all the people I have gotten close to were kidnapped or assassinated by the White Fang, happy!" Weiss yelled finally.  
  
Yang and Blake were in complete shock at this new information.  
  
Weiss just went to her bed and sat down resting her head in her hands. She trembled, tears threatening to overflow.  
  
"I…I have always liked Ruby…" she choked "it's strange because I have even developed a crush on her just recently...I'm just so worried about her"  
  
Weiss broke, sobs shook her body.  
  
Blake remained silent, she felt sympathetic and somewhat guilty. Yang, Blake and Ruby never thought how exactly Operation White Rose will effect Weiss and now before her and Yang was a very fragile and upset Weiss. Yang walked and crouched in front of the now sobbing heiress.  
  
"Gee Weiss I never knew you even swung that way in sexual terms, given your position as the heir to a multi-million Lien Dust company" Yang said to her light-heartedly this time only pretending to be completely oblivious to the issue.  
  
"Yang now is not the time for jokes" Blake said seriously. Sitting next to Weiss, Blake gently put her hand on her shoulder. "You kept Ruby at a distance, to protect her, didn't you?"  
  
Weiss nodded meekly.  
  
"I was never really loved as a child, my parents never had time for me...they were always away on business" Weiss confessed "But when this happened" pointing to her scar that went over her eye.  
  
"They said I was weak and that as a Schnee I never should have let that happen"  
  
Blake didn't respond. Yang took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"Well me and Blake don't think that and neither does Ruby" Yang claimed, this plan was going rather too well in Yang's opinion. "I have an idea, Blake and I will search the school grounds and you can search near the cliffs leading to the Forever fall and the Emerald Forest" she finished.  
  
"That's sound like a good plan" Blake agreed and stood up.  
  
Weiss got t her feet and went back to the closet and grabbed her ice blue jacket, putting it on. She smiled at the two other girls.  
  
"Thanks… I feel some what better after talking to you two"  
  
The other two team members simply smiled and went to the door and left to 'search' for Ruby. Weiss left after them and saw that the two had already gone. Weiss began making her way to the cliffs near the school.  
  
Peeking around a corner on the other end of the corridor Yang and Blake watched Weiss descend the stairs. They both went back to the dorm smiling and grinning at one another.  
  
"Well…that was something" Yang said inhaling deeply.  
  
"Indeed it was" Blake replied closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
Yang looked at Blake with a mischievous grin and silently moved closer to her. Then she tackled the black haired faunus onto her bed and removed her bow, the faunus girl's eyes opened widely.  
  
"Yang what in Grimm's name are you-" her voice trailed off into a purr for Yang was rubbing her sensitive ears.  
  
"Curse you Yang" she muttered flatly.  
  
"Now that Ruby and Weiss are gone, we now have 6 days entirely to ourselves, hopefully" Yang chuckled seductively as she gave Blake a nip on her neck.  
  
A small gasp escaped from Blake's lips.  
  
"Y-you are such a fiend" she stuttered.  
  
"No, I'm bloody fantastic" Yang whispered in Blake's ear, she brought her face in front of Blake's blushed one and kissed her passionately.


	2. My Mother Made it For Me

It was over an hour and a half since Weiss had searched the Forever fall forest using her air step glyphs to get a view from above, but there was no sign of Ruby. Snow was falling gently on Weiss’s delicate form causing her to shiver.

 _Goddamn it, it’s freezing out here…And why on earth did I grab my jacket instead of my coat?_ She thought angrily. Walking along the cliff that lead to the Emerald forest, Weiss could not stop thinking about Ruby. What was it that made her so attracted to the young leader? Weiss pondered for a moment about how she felt towards the energetic red head. _Despite being an absolute dunce, she does have her good points._ Her conscience said to her.

 _She thinks of others before herself. Her smile is adorable, although her puppy dog look gets irritating. She can be childish…_ Weiss’s mind kept listing the good and bad aspects of her partner, only to realise that there was more good than bad. Although at first Weiss barely wanted anything to do with the girl, always pushing her away but no matter how hard she tried Ruby would always come back to try and open her heart. As time went on and little by little did Weiss open her heart, and not just to Ruby but to everyone she had come to know at the academy. She had become kinder and less judgemental, but due to her short temper, the kindness didn’t last long.

Sighing inwardly Weiss was about to head back to Beacon when something had caught her eye. On the horizon was a small wisp of smoke rising from the trees. Knowing full well that a snowy winter is not exactly the best season for forest fires, Weiss could only assume one thing. Ruby was there. With flicks of her wrist the singing heiress summoned a path of air step glyphs leading to the trail of smoke which she hoped was from a camp fire.

  _Why in Grimm’s name would Ruby want to camp out there in this weather? Actually why would she even want to go camping at all?_ Weiss’s mind had a sea of questions for Ruby, but she would leave them for later after she had made the scythe wielder study her whole book on history as well as write a 2,500 word essay on the Faunus War. That was a good enough punishment for making the white haired girl so worried and confessing to her sister that she like the girl. With nothing but determination to drag Ruby back to Beacon, Weiss bounded through the air on her glyphs making her way to her destination.

* * *

 Ruby had finished her practice and was confident that she was making good progress. Now resting by the fire, she simply wondered what her favourite partner is up to. _I hope she isn’t too worried about me….knowing how much she has opened up; I hardly doubt it she isn’t that worried_ Ruby thought to herself.

 Her mind trailed back to when she was ten-years old, remembering the time her dad sat her down and told her that who she believed to be her mother was in fact not her mother at all.

Sadness weld up inside Ruby's heart, tears stung her eyes. _Why did he keep that secret from me for so long?_ _Even Yang didn’t hide the fact that she was my half sister. I was younger then too... Just, why?_ Her conscience questioned.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Ruby curled up into a ball and cried silently, completely unaware of the shocked white haired observer.

* * *

Hiding behind a tree Weiss was still coming to terms as to what was happening right in front of her eyes. Ruby was crying, this bubbly, energetic girl that Weiss, who on a number of occasions scolded for her ecstatic nature, was crying. _What could have made her so upset?_ Weiss pondered. Then she recalled what Ruby had said to Yang earlier that morning something about her father telling her something. She wasn’t just going to openly ask what exactly happened all those years ago. So Weiss took the initiative and stepped out of her hiding place.

Ruby had heard the slight crunch of footsteps against the snow. Alert, the black-red haired girl jumped into her fighting stance, drawing out Crescent Rose’s sniper form in the process and pointed it towards the intruder. Only to see her partner whose hands were raised in defence. Ruby stared at her.

“Don’t point that at me you dolt” she growled angrily to hide her relief and happiness that Ruby was ok.

“Oh sorry…What are you doing out here?” Ruby asked withdrawing her high impact sniper rifle. Then wiping her eyes to remove what was left of her tears.

“What does it look like” the ice princess replied “I have been searching for you for hours now”

“Well…You found me” Ruby smiled at her, reassuring Weiss that nothing was wrong.

Weiss eyed her suspiciously. Knowing that Ruby is not the type of person to confide her problems to other people, it still annoyed her that Ruby did not trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. Stepping forward with arms at her sides, she inhaled deeply.

“Ruby…Do you…Trust me?” Weiss breathed, still eyeing the younger girl.

“W-what kind of question is that? Of course I trust you” Ruby replied with a forced laugh, hoping that the heiress would buy her façade. But those hopes were crushed when she got a cold death glare from Weiss, now with arms across her chest. The scythe wielder trembled under her gaze.

“I will say it again. Do. You. Trust. Me?” she pressed.

Ruby just stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she couldn’t exactly come up with a reply. Of course she trusts Weiss…She just doesn’t like to talk about subjects that cause her to recall painful memories. Ruby fiddled with her cloak. Weiss softened a little.

“I saw you crying before” she stated changing the subject. “I’m not going to ask why, but just so you know…You can trust me…With anything…After all we’re partners”

The cloaked girl simply nodded, looking down she kicked some of the snow on the ground. The air grew with an awkward silence. A few moments passed without either of them saying a word. The slight chatter of teeth broke the silence; Ruby looked up to see that Weiss was shivering uncontrollably. The white haired princess hugged herself tightly, by the expression on her face the silver eyed girl knew that she was probably cursing herself for not wearing something warmer. Ruby unclasped her cloak from her shoulders, with a small shake of her head and a chuckle she walked up to the shivering girl and draped it around her elegant frame.

Weiss felt Ruby’s lingering warmth radiating from her cloak that was now covering her cold body; the white haired heiress could never recall Ruby allowing anyone to wear her beloved crimson cloak. So why now was her childish yet adorable partner allowing her, of all people, to wear it? She felt a firm grip on her right arm and left shoulder as she was guided to sit by the fire.

Once seated Weiss could feel the bitter coldness subsiding.

“You know you should have worn something a lot warmer” the younger girl giggled as she sat down next to her partner.

“You don’t say” the heiress said sarcastically “I was distracted by the way Yang and Blake were acting when we found out that you were missing”

Ruby mentally slapped herself in the face, she had completely forgotten about her own awesome plan and the involvement of the other two team mates. What’s worse is that she couldn’t exactly remember what she was supposed to do. _I’ll make it up as I go along_ she concluded in her mind.

“You didn’t answer my question you know” Ruby pointed out to Weiss. “What exactly are you doing here?”

“I came out here to drag you back to Beacon” Weiss exclaimed with all seriousness, but her exhaustion was clearly evident on her features. Ruby saw this and laughed.

“Ha fat chance of that happening, besides I believe a snow storm is on its way” Ruby chortled and as if to confirm her words a strong gust of wind violently lashed the two girls.

Weiss pulled the cloak tighter, while her grinning partner seemed unaffected by the ferocious gale. Their hair whipped about their faces. Snowflakes danced and twirled around in the air, the tongues of the fire flickered wildly in protest. A few seconds later the wind had ceased to stillness. The clouds above were a dark shade of grey threatening to unleash another wave of violent, snowy winds.

“Also…” Ruby began, looking at Weiss closely. “You look tired…You are welcome to stay here…I can get some things for you from Beacon”

Weiss was tired; she had used most of her energy and aura in searching for Ruby. But what she didn’t like was the fact that she has to stay out here in the wilderness, on her own. She contemplated on her options, the young Schnee’s true purpose was to bring Ruby back to Beacon and celebrate Christmas with her…And maybe…Just maybe…Be able to tell the younger girl just how she feels about her. Then an idea came into her mind.

“If I stay here tonight…Will you come back to school with me tomorrow?” Weiss asked slowly.

Much to her disappointment the fifteen-year-old shook her head. _Damn it Ruby Rose!!_ _What is making you stay out here?_ Weiss wanted to scream that very thought at her partner. But the other girl beat her to it.

“I am out here to spend time with the only thing that is left of my birth mother” Ruby said sadly as she mentioned to her cloak that was wrapped tightly around Weiss’s figure.

The white haired heiress looked at the red fabric she had been clutching, and then she looked back up at the teen next to her. _Wait… Did she just say ‘birth mother’?_ Weiss was shocked; this was all new to her. Ruby often refrained from talking about her family, when any one breached the topic the young girl often changed the subject leaving most of her friends befuddled and curious.

“My mother made it for me before I was born” Ruby continued. “One of her dreams was to see me wear it…Or so I was told”.

Weiss felt bad for wearing the cloak now. She never knew how important this was to Ruby, seeing how it was made by her mother.

“Is that why you wear it all the time?” She asked.

“Yeah…Because it kinda gives me the feeling that her spirit is always with me, which makes me feel safe”

“When you said birth mother what exactly did you mean by that?” Weiss questioned with obvious curiosity.

Ruby remained quiet for a moment unsure whether to continue with her depressing tale. But she decided that it was better to talk to someone about things like this than let them eat at you.

“I guess I can tell you…but it’s rather a long story” Ruby explained rubbing the back of her neck. Weiss made herself comfortable, patiently waiting for the young girl to continue.

“Let’s see where to begin…”

* * *

  ** _Flashback: 5 years ago Christmas Day_**

_“Ruby sweetheart, its time to get up” a gentle deep voice rumbled, poking the cheek of a small figure wrapped in the red blankets of her comfortable bed._

_“No…don’t wanna…few more minutes” the little black-red haired girl moaned, pulling the covers of her blanket over her face._

_The man sighed with a smile on his face._

_“Alright then, I was going to let you open the present I got for you early” he chuckled “But I’ll let you sleep.”_

_Little Ruby sat straight up on her bed, wide awake, eyes filled with excitement._

_“Really dad, I can open a present early this year?” she almost squealed._

_Sitting down on her bed, Ruby’s father revealed a large white box with a red ribbon as if by magic. Placing it in her lap he smiled but this smile was different. It seemed somewhat sad. Ruby as excited as she was did not notice the slight difference of her father’s smile. Removing both the ribbon and the lid of the box, Ruby saw the most beautiful cloak she has ever seen. It was red velvet with two silver cross clasps; it was folded neatly and looked rather big in size. However there was something else that grabbed the little girl’s attention. A photo was placed in the centre on top of the cloak._

_Picking it up Ruby’s silver eyes studied it. There were two people in the photo, one of these individuals was her father, he wore a cheesy grin on his face, his blue-black hair was ruffled and slight stubble grew along his jaw. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with denim jeans and black sports sneakers. The other individual was someone she did not recognise. The woman was wearing a small smile, she had the same hair color as Ruby…Black with natural red streaks, although it was longer and in a braid. A white and red cloak draped around her form, black knee high boots and a maroon dress hugged the woman’s body that slightly exposed a baby-bump, which one of the woman’s hands rested. Ruby was confused by this and looked to her dad._

_“Dad who’s this?” she asked inquisitively pointing to the woman with the cloak in the photo._

_Her father opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a woman who stood in the doorway. She had brown hair, dressed in a silk night gown and a bath robe. In her hands was a mug of coffee, a smile adorned her lips._

_“Merry Christmas you two” she chirped as she sipped her coffee._

_The man sighed heavily and looked at the woman with a sombre expression. Her gaze met his and her face grew serious. The older woman saw Ruby holding a photo and knew precisely what it was._

_“Anthony…you can’t be thinking of telling her now…of all days” her voice was a whisper laden with guilt as if she had done something incredibly wrong._

_“Valerie… I can’t keep it a secret anymore, she has to know sooner or later” the man said motioning for the woman to sit with him and Ruby._

_Ruby was confused by this whole situation. **Tell me what?** Her mind was racing. She was scared._

_“Dad…” the little girl’s voice whimpered as she started to edge away from her father. She looked at Valerie for comfort. Her voice beginning to crack from the confusion and fear that was tormenting her mind._

_“Mom…”_

_The woman jut held her head in her hands. Ruby was truly afraid now._

_“Ruby there has been something that I have been meaning to tell you” Ruby’s father’s voice spoke, calm and collected, Ruby just stared at him._

_“Valerie, she…She isn’t your mother”._

_Ruby’s eyes widened, again she turned to the woman. How could she not be her mother, this woman has been with her since she was a baby. There were photos of her and Ruby laughing and playing together in their photo albums. She didn’t want to believe what she had just heard. But the way her father spoke those words convinced her otherwise. Her silver eyes began to water._

_“Oh Ruby…” Valerie sighed as she reached out to hold the little girl’s hand._

_However Ruby flinched back, no longer did she see the older woman as her parent. She only saw a complete stranger. Squeezing her eyes shut she grabbed the cloak that was in the box and ran out of her bedroom, holding tight to the photo. Running down the hallway of her home she collided with her twelve-year old adopted sister, Yang._

_“Ruby, what did I tell you about-” Yang’s words stopped dead in her throat, her sister was crying. Her eyes turned red. “Ruby tell me who has made you upset, I will make them pay”_

_Ruby just cried against Yang’s shoulder, still clutching the cloak. The blonde hated seeing her like this and wrapped her in a protective embrace. Footsteps approached the two sisters, Anthony and Valerie standing side by side. Yang’s head shot up and gave them a deathly glare._

_"Wha_ _t did you say to her” she growled eyes still aglow with red anger. The two adults remained silent._

_Looking down she saw the red cloth griped in Ruby’s hands. Although having being adopted by the family, Yang was told about Ruby’s mother by the parents and what happened. Ruby’s ‘true’ mother had died giving birth to her. The crimson eyes returned to their original lilac color. The only thing she could do is tighten her hug to comfort her little sister._

_Ruby continued to cry that day; she shut herself in her room allowing no one to enter. She refused to speak to anyone, the only time she left her room was to eat and go to the bathroom. This went on for a month before she returned to her old self. She no longer called Valerie ‘mom’ instead she had adopted just calling her by name. Another noticeable change was that Ruby had refused to remove the cloak her mother had made her. No matter where she went whether it was school or social outings she never removed it._

_And each year on Christmas day since then she would lock herself up in her room._

* * *

  ** _Present Day_**

“Well that’s it” Ruby finished; her gaze was entranced by the depths of the flames that continued to burn.

Weiss couldn’t help but wipe a few stray tears while Ruby had concluded her story. The red cloak that Ruby had let her wear now felt slightly heavy as if the sadness added extra weight to the otherwise soft, light fabric. Removing it from her body she handed it back to Ruby because she didn’t want to wear something that means so much to the silver eyed girl. However she made no move to take it back and only looked at Weiss with a tiny happy smile dancing on her lips.

“Its alright, you can wear it” she said calmly “Red really suits you”.

“I couldn’t possibly wear it Ruby” Weiss exclaimed, her eyes were full of sincerity “This means too much to you for anyone else to wear it”

The ice princess then did something that surprised both herself and Ruby. She embraced the young team leader into a hug, which was returned in kind.

“You know…when I was told that my mom died giving birth to me…” Ruby sniffed, once again on the verge of tears. “I always felt that it was my fault”

Weiss moved back a little so she could look at her partner dead in the eye.

“Don’t you ever, EVER think that it is your fault, Ruby Rose” Weiss said with all seriousness and pulled her back into a hug. “Because it wasn’t”

Ruby just tightened her grip and wept quietly into her partner’s shoulder. The snow haired seventeen-year old smiled. _She is so warm_ she thought. Ruby pulled away a few minutes later having finally calmed down. As she did so Weiss placed Ruby’s cloak back where it belonged, draped around the scythe wielder’s form.

Suddenly the snow storm had enveloped them full force. The fire extinguished from the gale, the girls’ hair flailed around their faces. The snow stung their eyes. Grasping the princess’s hand Ruby pulled her towards the tent. Once they were both inside, the team leader released Weiss’s hand and zipped the entrance shut protecting them from the blizzard. The heiress frowned a little, the warmth slowly leaving her hand, returning to its ice cold state. Her body began to shiver as the freezing temperature penetrated through her clothes and onto her skin, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms Weiss did everything she could to keep warm. But somehow the cold still got to her.

Ruby turned to face her partner to see if she was alright, only to see that she was shivering like she had before when the older girl arrived. Shuffling to position herself behind Weiss, she brought her arms around the shaking girl along with the cloak, making a shield of warmth. The Schnee heiress shot almost up right at the sudden contact. A blush adorned her pale cheeks. Although the younger of the two did not care and rested her head on Weiss’s left shoulder.

Weiss’s heart jack hammered against her ribs, she had never been this close to Ruby and despite her discomfort of the close contact. She was secretly enjoying the warmth that radiated of the black-red haired girl.

“Hey Weiss…” Ruby called softly. By using that soft voice Weiss’s blush grew to a deeper shade of red.

“Y-yes, what is it?” she stuttered, turning her head slightly in the opposite direction where Ruby’s head lay.

“Tell me about your family…”

“There isn’t much to tell” Weiss shrugged absent-mindedly. “Besides they were never actually around when I was growing up”

Ruby lifted her head of the other girl’s shoulder curiosity seeping in. Weiss decided she would continue seeing how it was only fair to reveal a portion of her past in return for Ruby talking about hers.

“Being an only child to a wealthy family, my parents had already planned out my future” she stated. “Although my parents made sure to guide me to absolute excellence, they never really…”

She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders which went against all her lessons of how to be a proper lady.

“They never…really said that they loved me” Weiss finished, hoping that was satisfactory for her team leader.

“That’s what I would call bad parenting” Ruby responded with a small smile. “You’re their daughter so-”

“Investment” Weiss interrupted with subtle anger in her tone.

“Huh?”

“I am not a daughter to them. All they see me as is an investment of THEIR future!” Weiss yelled her temper continuing to rise.

“Oh Weiss I’m sure that’s not true” Ruby said gently hoping to coax the girl to calm down.

“It is true!!” Weiss exploded having lost all self control. “If they had truly cared about me they never would have sent me to White Castle to exterminate the Giant armor on my own, they used me for their own personal gain!!”

She tuned her voice down to low a venomous growl.

“And I would not have received this” pointing to her scar over her left eye “For it’s nothing but a constant reminder of my failure for letting my guard down”

“Did you get rid of the Giant Armor?” Ruby asked.

The sudden question puzzled Weiss.

“Of course I did” she grumbled.

Ruby chuckled at the heiress’s response. Moving back a little she sat up straight and released her protective, warm embrace from the older teen.

“Weiss can you turn around and look at me” Ruby pleaded.

“What for…”

“Please Weiss, just turn around” the young girl laughed.

“Fine” the older girl huffed as she turned around to face her bubbly partner; hands in her lap, waiting.

Although small, Ruby’s smile was warm and friendly. Reaching her hand out to move the white tresses away from her left eye, the famous singing heiress flinched back. Ruby paused.

“Its ok Weiss I just want to see…” Ruby’s voice trailed off.

“You dunce, you could have just asked…” Weiss scolded, however she made no action to swat Ruby’s hand away.

Taking this as a sign to continue Ruby removed the silky white strands away. Her touch was gentle and delicate, Weiss had to suppress a shiver and her cheeks became tinted with red as another blush snuck its way up to her face. Ruby’s silver eyes studied what the other girl saw as a failure. The pale scar that blemished her partner’s porcelain skin was a thin line and slightly jagged.

“Hmm…You know you should see this as something to be proud of” Ruby spoke as she still studied the scar.

“How can I be proud of this…This symbol of failure” Weiss flared.

Ruby just shook her head in disagreement, moving her hand away the white hair fell back in their place.

“It’s not only that though. It’s also a symbol of great achievement”

“Explain” she said quickly, cocking and eyebrow.

“I mean, you single-handedly took down Giant Armor on your own. I never would be able to face something like that on my own and I don’t think Yang or Blake would either unless we had someone to help us”

“That’s nothing compared to the Nevermore you took down at initiation” the heiress retorted.

“Ah, ah, ah you mean the Nevermore WE took down” Ruby countered wagging her finger back and forth. “If it wasn’t for you, your glyphs and dust we wouldn’t have stood a chance and I am sure the others would agree with me”

Weiss smiled at the complement.

“But that still doesn’t explain how my scar is something to be proud of”

“Think of it this way. That scar is a symbol of independence, bravery and strength and those are the traits that define who you are” the little girl beamed.

The seventeen-year old just stared at her partner in amazement. _Since when was she so wise_ her mind was in complete awe. The corners of Weiss’s mouth turned upward into a pure genuine smile.

“So tell me Weiss, how can you hate something that symbolises your identity?” Ruby smiled back.

“That’s the thing…I no longer can’t, now that I see it the way you do” she laughed in response. Then Weiss stifled a yawn with her hand, which was replied with another yawn but from her team mate.

Ruby went to her backpack and rummaged through it to find her scroll. Pulling it out a few seconds later she turned it on, the light illuminating her face with a pale hue. Her eyes widened when she looked at the time.

“You should go to sleep Weiss, its 12:00am and its way past lights out at Beacon” Ruby said returning the scroll back into her backpack. “You can take my sleeping bag; don’t want you to freeze to death now”

“What about you though?” Weiss began to argue.

Lifting her cloak a little Ruby just smiled and giggled.

“I think this is more than enough to keep me warm, you should know”

“You’re right” Weiss said tiredly, removing her shoes and got into the sleeping bag. Although it was warm in the sleeping bag it wasn’t as warm as the crimson cloak Ruby constantly wore.

Ruby positioned herself next to Weiss with enough space between the two so they wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. With one arm acting as a pillow the silver eyed huntress-in-training gave the snow princess one last smile.

“Night Weiss”

“Night Ruby” Weiss whispered as the girl opposite her closed her eyes.

* * *

Weiss stayed up for a while after that, the image of Ruby smiling at her made her heart flutter which kept the heiress awake. She could hear the rhythm of Ruby’s breathing which sometimes began with the slight rumble of a snore, not that she didn’t mind because it wasn’t as horrible as Yang’s. As to how Blake dealt with that she did not know.

“Hey Ruby…You awake” she spoke softly. No response came.

Turning her head to see her partner she was blessed with seeing what she had saw that very morning. _Good she’s asleep_ she thought quickly. One of Ruby’s hands was resting close to Weiss as if she was seeking something to hold. Smiling, Weiss put her own hand over her partner’s. Its warmth seeping through onto her skin and it was this warmth that finally made the heiress fall into sweet slumber.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_ **

**_I am sooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter.  Sleep depravity just killed my thinking and distractions were practically everywhere. So to make up for taking so long I made this chapter 4,678 words which is like another 1,733 than the first chapter. Also I know with the flashback that many of you will say that I am wrong in that area but I just have a different way of thinking as to how Yang and Ruby became sisters._ **

**_(_ ** **_I do believe that they are not blood related what so ever, so it is either Ruby that was adopted or Yang that was adopted. In my case it’s Yang)_ **

**_Also I want to say thank you to everyone who followed/faved this story. It has made me so happy to know that 31 of you followed the story while another 23 faved on just one chapter. So again thanks very much ^_^_ **

**_And I have adopted American spelling as most readers are from the United States of America. So I had to try very hard to not spell ‘Mom’ as ‘Mum’ because of my Australian English spelling._ **

**_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however I will make the future chapters shorter in comparison to this….unless you prefer longer chapters._ **

**_This is xXIyra16Xx signing out ;)_ **


	3. Confessions and Warming Up

Ruby’s eyes fluttered into life, having gotten used to early wake ups; it was now more of a force of habit. The young girl felt a small amount of pressure on her left hand. Lazily flicking her eyes to her hand Ruby saw someone else’s hand gently clasping her own. Trailing from the delicate hand upwards along the arm, which was covered by the pale blue sleeve of a bolero jacket, did Ruby’s gaze ended up on her partner’s beautifully crafted face. Upon the lips of the heiress was a smile.

_She can be so sweet when she wants to be_ Ruby’s mind chirped. Gently and slowly Ruby removed her hand from Weiss’ grasp, luckily it did not stir the so called ‘Ice Queen’. Although Weiss did seem warm in the sleeping bag Ruby could not help but notice how much her partner had curled up into a ball, unclasping her cloak again she placed it over the sleeping bag that covered the heiress’ petite frame.

Pleased with her efforts Ruby went to her bag and grabbed a spare set of clothes and a towel she had brought with her. She also fished out her scroll, leaving the tent and her partner Ruby was welcomed to a beautiful sunny morning. The snow glistened in the light and the birds began to sing as they woke. Opening her scroll Ruby found her sister’s contact and dialed.

It rang for a few moments before Yang answered.

_“Hello?”_ Yang’s voice sounded groggy and slightly irritated to be woken up so early in the morning on Christmas break.

“Hey Yang it’s me…Listen can you get some of Weiss’s belongings for me”

_“What for?”_ the voice on the other end asked.

“Well Weiss stayed with me last night and…I thought she could use a spare set of clothing”

_“Gah damn it Weiss…I owe Blake now”_

“Why do you owe Blake…Did you…Bet on Weiss?” Ruby spoke slowly with subtle irritation.

_“Uh…kinda…Anyway you want me to get some of her belongings right?”_

“Yes” Ruby sighed. “Just some of her warmest clothes and stuff and her weapon Myrtenaster she didn’t have it when she came”

_“Okey dokey, but how am I going to get it there…Because you know the plan and stuff”_

“Did you forget that our weapon lockers can be sent anywhere with a 6 digit code” the young sister stated, thankful that she wasn’t as forgetful as her elder blonde brawler of a sister.

_“Oh yeah...Duh…Ok I’ll get right on it”_

“Cool, thanks Yang. You are the best” Ruby smiled.

_“Anything for my adorable love-struck sis”_ Yang giggled on the other end.

Before Ruby could retort the line had gone dead. Yang had hung up on her.

Laughing quietly the young team leader sent the code to her sister.

* * *

 Turning off her scroll Yang groaned in protest, her scroll then buzzed with a message with a 6 digit number. _Ah that must be the code_ Yang said mentally. She did not like this part of the plan because she wanted to spend more time sleeping with Blake. But this was for Ruby. Getting up slowly Yang made her way to the closet and got as many of Weiss’s warmest clothes and put them in the heiress’s travel bag. Although Yang had seen underwear and bras before, just something about the Ice Queen’s undergarments caused the tough blonde to blush with embarrassment.

Finally finished with packing, Yang went looking for the white haired girl’s rapier. She checked under the beds and around the dorm but couldn’t find the silver blade anywhere. Yang scratched her head not knowing where the sword was placed. Two arms snaked around her waist and felt someone kiss the nape of her neck.

“Yang…Come back to bed…It’s too early to be up” the raven-haired girl whined.

“I will, I just need to find Weiss’s weapon and send that and her clothes off to where Ruby is” Yang reassured Blake.

“So Weiss did stay with Ruby…Seems like I won the bet…Now you owe me” Blake purred seductively into the blonde’s ear.

Yang swallowed hard. The bet between Blake and Yang was that if Weiss stayed with Ruby, Blake was allowed to do anything with her fiery lover as well as read books without any interruptions for the rest of this year and the whole of next year. However if Weiss didn’t stay with Ruby, Yang would be allowed to do anything with her beloved Faunus and she wasn’t allowed to read her books at all for the remainder of the year and next year. But Blake had won much to Yang’s disappointment.

“Can I owe you after I send Weiss’s stuff off to Ruby, we don’t want the plan to end in a _cat_ -astrophy” Yang smirked.

“Ugh I should have gone with the no puns condition of the bet” Blake said shaking her head.

“Too late to change that Blakey, now help me find Myrtenaster and I will be able to pay off that bet”

This got Blake to fully wake up and begin her search. After at least five minutes Blake came back with the thin blade in hand. Yang was rather surprised has to how she found it so quickly.

“Cool, now I will be back soon. So go back to bed and wait for me” Yang whispered into her lover’s ear.

Taking the sword and her white haired team mate’s travel bag she headed off towards the locker room and put all of Weiss’s belongings in the princess’s locker. Putting in the code, the locker flew through a roof opening and to the destination to her little love-struck sister.

Going back to her dorm Yang didn’t see Blake in the bed they shared. Wondering where her girlfriend had disappeared to.

“Blakey…Here kitty, kitty, kitty” Yang sang. Unknown to her Blake was hiding behind the door waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

Yang walked a little further into the centre of the room. Blake then saw the opportunity and jumped on Yang, pinning her down so the blonde could not escape.

“You owe me, Yang” Blake whispered as her amber eyes gazed into violet.

“Welp you know the conditions but you aren’t doing anythi-mmph”

Blake stopped Yang’s words with a kiss; the brawler gasped allowing her partner to snake her tongue into her mouth. Yang didn’t resist, after all her lover was allowed to do anything with her and there was nothing to complain about. Their tongues danced perfectly, neither of them fought for dominance over the other. It was a rather relaxed make out session.

_Hmm Blake winning the bet doesn’t seem so bad_ Yang thought which was quickly removed when Blake trailed one of her hands up Yang’s midriff using her nails, making Yang shiver in bliss. _Nope not a bad thing at all_ Yang smiled internally.

* * *

Ruby waited for twenty minutes for Weiss’s things, the locker arrived silently for which the scythe wielder was thankful. Opening the locker door she retrieved her partner’s possessions and took them back inside the tent, seeing that Weiss was still asleep. Ruby placed the items next to hers and left, returning back to the locker she entered the code where it would go back to Beacon. _Well at least everything is going smoothly_ Ruby thought to herself, gathering up her set of clothing and towel she made her way through the woods to a river where the water still flowed despite the freezing cold temperatures.

Ruby hummed a lullaby which Valerie sung to Ruby as a child when she could not sleep. Placing her spare clothes on a boulder near by she removed the clothes she was wearing and hung them on a low tree branch, feeling slightly exposed the young teen entered the icy water. Despite the sounds of the birds and the occasional rustle of the trees it was quiet. Seeing no one around, Ruby did something that no one thought she could do. She began to sing.

“A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth mise ri d’ thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn”

Although her voice was a little off key she didn’t care because the song was in a language she barely understood but just sang it anyway.

“Ar rìbhinn òg fàs a’s faic, do thìr dìleas féin. A ghrian a’s a ghealach, stiùir sinn gu uair ar cliù ‘s ar glòir. Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg maighdean uasal bhàn”

Ruby continued to sing that same song over and over for she never seem to tire of it. She was rather glad that no one could hear her voice.

* * *

 Weiss woke up feeling rather warm, although she distinctly remembered being cold the entire night except for her hand which held Ruby’s. Who was no longer there, befuddled Weiss looked down and saw for the second time her partner’s cloak covering her body. _No matter how childish and careless she may be. Ruby always seems to care when it comes to others_ Weiss thought. However that wasn’t the only thing that woke her up from slumber. It was the faint sound of singing.

Intrigued, the heiress got out of the sleeping bag and wrapped the red hooded cape around her slim figure once more. Weiss noticed something else in the tent; it was her weapon and her travel bag placed right next to Ruby’s belongings.

“How in Vale did my things get here?” Weiss said aloud. “Did Ruby get them for me?”

_I’ll ask Ruby how my stuff got here later_ the Ice Queen sighed inwardly to herself. Picking up her weapon and strapping it to her left hip Weiss left the tent to find the source of the voice that put her in a trance of wonder. Once outside the white heiress took in the beauty of the day however it was short lived as the voice she could hear kept calling her to follow. _Who or what is singing? I hardly doubt that it’s Ruby…Could it be a Grimmjay?_ Weiss shrugged the thought away and listened carefully. The voice was strongest towards her left, confident in her hearing she walked in that direction.

The further Weiss walked the more clearer the singing became; she noticed immediately that the song was being sung in the old language and very fluently. _A little off key but otherwise it’s a nice song…_ the heiress smiled inwardly. A few minutes later Weiss came to an abrupt halt, for before her very eyes was the source of the singing, however the sight also made her blush a brilliant shade of scarlet. She had caught Ruby bathing in the river naked.

_Oh my god, oh my god!!_ Weiss’s brain shrieked as she hid behind a tree, clutching it for dear life. The image of Ruby’s slender, toned yet naked figure was now printed behind her eyelids. Peeking around the trunk, Weiss just took in every curve of her partner’s body and marvelled at the pale, flawless skin. The way the water droplets shone against the light made it look like Ruby was covered in small diamonds. To Weiss, Ruby is just gorgeous both inside and out, despite some of her flaws which could be easily looked over. _If only…If only I had the courage to tell her…I can’t stand this feeling anymore!_ Her conscience cried. Weiss decided to bolt back to the campsite not caring if she had alerted her team leader. She needed to think of a way to express her feelings.

* * *

 Ruby heard something run off not far from where she was, but shrugged it off as nothing but an animal gallivanting through the forest. Ruby wondered of Weiss had woken up from her sleep yet. Having bathed for long enough the black-redhead got out of the water and reached for her towel, drying herself off and getting changed into her other set of clothes. Putting on a black and red striped long sleeved shirt, a pair of black woollen tights and her boots she made her way back to camp still humming the song she sung in the river. Upon entering the clearing she saw the heiress pacing back and forth in front of a re-lit fire. The way Weiss was behaving strangely which disturbed Ruby.

“Hey Weiss are you ok?”

“Gah, God damn it Ruby!” Weiss yelped turning to face her with reddened cheeks “Did anyone ever tell you it’s not good to sneak up on people?”

“Yes and I’m sorry for scaring you…Anyway are you ok?” Ruby asked with concern. “You seem a bit…off”

“Yes I’m fine…Just thinking” Weiss replied quietly.

Ruby just shrugged and put her things back in her tent. She realised she had not eaten yet and to confirm this, her stomach growled saying that it needs to be fed. Chuckling mildly to herself Ruby looked for some food she packed before she had decided to leave the dorm. Luckily she found a packet of beef jerky. Leaving the tent Ruby went and sat down on the log. Noticing that her partner was still standing with a deep thoughtful expression on her face.

“You know if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it” Ruby said as she opened the packet. “After all…We’re partners”

Of course she remembered on what Weiss had said to her the day before so it seemed only fair to return the same offer of trust just as the heiress had done.

“By the way how did you get the fire going again?”

Weiss tapped her left hand on the hilt of her blade. Ruby mouthed a silent ‘oh’ and nodded. Then she realised something else…Weiss was wearing her cloak. As much as she loved wearing it, seeing her partner wear it made her stand out from all the white and ice blue clothing as well as the snow around her. Red really suited Weiss.

“You know if you like wearing my cloak, I can maybe make one for you” Ruby chuckled; suddenly she remembered one of the Christmas gifts for Weiss.

The young leader sighed and chewed away on her beef jerky hoping what she said didn’t give anything away. She extended her arm out to offer some jerky to Weiss. However the older girl refused with a wave of her hand.

“Hey Ruby…” Weiss called gently as she walked and sat down next to her companion “Do you…Have a crush on any one?”

_Eeh? What is Weiss bringing this up for?_ Ruby’s brain questioned. However she had to answer never the less. Only for the one fact that the only purpose of Operation White Rose was for her to confess to Weiss.

“Yeah I do have a crush on someone…Why?”

“Just curious…I am sure that he would be lucky to have you” Weiss responded with slight sadness in her voice. Which Ruby picked up on.

“I never said that my crush was guy” Ruby said turning her head to look at the heiress, chewing away on the dried strip of meat.

“Wait…Are you implying that you’re…” Weiss’s voice trailed off obviously surprised to hear that Ruby swung that way.

“Yeah I’m not straight” Ruby stated bluntly “I dunno ever since dad told me the truth…I kinda didn’t trust the male gender…And to be honest they never interested me…but I seemed to take an interest in girls”

“Same goes for me I guess” Weiss sighed as if a whole weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

Ruby blinked a couple of times to see if she had heard right. _The same goes for her?_ Ruby thought. It took a while for it to suddenly click. _Hold up…is Weiss…No she can’t be…_

“Wait, hold on…You’re…But your position…Surely your parents…” Ruby couldn’t seem to finish her sentence; she was just at an utter loss for words.

“Ruby, my parents disapproved when I told them about it. However they later came to the conclusion that they don’t care as long it doesn’t jeopardize their position of power” Weiss said stopping her stuttering leader.

Ruby sat in silence for a while, thinking how bad Weiss’s parents actually were. First they sent her to White Castle for their own reasons and now they didn’t care what she did as long it doesn’t affect them. To Ruby they didn’t even sound like parents, they sounded more like chess players using their own child as a pawn.

“Change of topic…Weiss do you have a crush on anyone? Seeing how you asked me”

The Ice Queen blushed slightly at the unexpected question but nodded her head in response.

“What is she like?”

“U-uh let’s see…She has a smile that warms the heart of everyone around her” She began describing her crush that was in fact right next to her. “She is persistent, cheerful and is very good on the battle field…”

Weiss went on for a few moments pointing out all the good qualities of her partner. However Ruby perceived it as someone else and was slightly crestfallen as to who this person was and how they had captured the heart of the only person she ever deeply cared about.

“Last but not least she always seems to care for me even after how I treated her” Weiss finished, hopefully that small clue would help Ruby realize that it’s her that she had a crush on.

“I see…do you know if she even swings that way?” Ruby asked flatly.

The snow haired heiress frowned and stared at Ruby, which was a little unnerving.

“What?”

Then out of nowhere her partner tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head and her knees on each side of her hips. Ruby swallowed, she really pissed of Weiss this time. Although Ruby’s train of thought was more on the position they were in… Weiss, the person who she fantasised about on many occasions, was straddling her.

“You dolt!” she yelled, pulling Ruby away from the more dirty parts of her mind. “You have no idea do you?”

“About what” Ruby asked blushing as hard as her namesake, still not understanding the situation.

“YOU are my crush” she blurted out; her ice blue eyes glistened with tears. “You have no idea how hard was for me to hide my feelings…Because I never knew how you felt or whether you swung that way…Ruby I’m so sorry for being so cold and distant towards you but I had my reasons.”

“Oh Weiss…” Ruby spoke softly, looking up at her partner.

Weiss released her grip on Ruby’s wrists to wipe away the tears that have now begun to fall. Propping herself up on one elbow, Ruby brought her hand up and cupped the heiress’s cheek. Again surprising her white haired partner, she slowly moved her hand to the back of Weiss’s neck, elevating herself a little bit more off the cold hard ground. Then in one quick sudden movement Ruby brought her beloved’s lips onto hers. She felt Weiss tense up but it was only for a brief moment as she relaxed and kissed back. It was like this for few minutes, until Ruby’s lungs begged for air. Breaking the kiss, half lidded silver eyes met half lidded blue as the two girls rested their foreheads together.

“Ruby I…I don’t understand” the young heiress whimpered.

“Silly you never asked WHO my crush was…And my crush…Is you”

A small gasp escaped from Weiss’s lips, those same soft delicate lips which Ruby had once desired for so long.

“H-how long…How long did you have a crush on me?” Weiss whispered faintly.

“You became my crush since the night you gave me that coffee” Ruby whispered in response. Weiss only smiled obviously recalling that night she saw Ruby asleep with text books strewn around her.

Despite not wanting this moment to end, Ruby noticed that her woollen tights were getting soaked from the snow.

“Hey as much as I don’t want to ruin this, but my tights are getting soaked”

Weiss only chuckled and got up pulling Ruby up along with her. Once Ruby was up they both stood there gazing into each others eyes with their fingers intertwined.

“You know I could go for a nap” Weiss murmured with mild seduction.

“You need to get changed first” Ruby responded.

“As do you” the snow angel retorted.

Sighing in defeat Ruby went into the tent to get changed. A few minutes past until she stepped wearing her signature pyjamas that she wore throughout the year. It was now Weiss’s turn to change, not knowing what clothes were packed in her travel bag she rummaged through it not finding any set of sleepwear. _Oh come on!!_ Her mind shouted.

“Oh really now, surely there must be a set in here” She said

“Everything ok Weiss?” Ruby called from outside.

“I can’t seem to find my nightgown”

“Well you can borrow my spare set of pyjamas; they’re in the back pocket of the backpack” Ruby offered.

Having no other choice Weiss looked in the back pocket of Ruby’s pack. She was rather uncomfortable going through another person’s belongings but she had no choice because there was no way she would be sleeping in her underwear. Weiss found a black singlet with Ruby’s rose crest imprinted on the front and a pair of red flannelette pants with the same rose symbol but in white. _Huh white roses?_ Weiss was puzzled she could never imagine Ruby in white. Shaking her head slightly she quickly changed into Ruby’s clothes noting that the singlet was rather bigger in size which caused one of the straps to fall down her arm.

“You done in there, because its kinda cold out here you know” Ruby said

“Y-yeah I am you can come in” Weiss stuttered lying down on the sleeping bag curling up with Ruby’s cloak closing her eyes.

Although she had worn the thing most of the duration of the day she had failed to take note of the scent of roses that emanated from the red fabric. But the scent was mingled with something else; it was the smell of vanilla-peppermint…Her scent mixed with her energetic leader’s own. It was pleasant and calming to say the least.

“You know if you love my cloak so much I give you permission to marry it” Ruby said loudly appearing in front of Weiss from nowhere. Making the heiress sit bolt upright.

“Ruby you idiot, stop scaring me like that!” she scolded with a blush knowing that her companion saw her cuddling the crimson hooded cape.                                       

“Aww I’m sorry but you just look so cute like that” the black-redhead chuckled, sitting in front of her flustered partner. “Anyway you wanted to take a nap with me didn’t you?”

“Well technically I didn’t exactly ask you if you wanted to nap with me” Weiss murmured leaning towards Ruby, their faces only millimetres apart and the cloak now completely forgotten by the two girls.

Ruby’s heart pounded heavily as she felt Weiss’s breath tickle her lips. Her body ached for the princess’s touch. Her silver eyes became lost in the ice blue pools of her partner. It was if the heiress was coaxing her, tempting her to give in to her seduction. However Ruby will not yield giving her new found lover the satisfaction of winning. _Two can play at this game_ she smirked. Leaning in just a fraction more, their lips lightly brushed together.

“No you didn’t…But I know you wanted me to”

“Damn you Ruby Rose” Weiss cursed softly as she brought her lips forcefully yet gently upon hers.

Ruby mentally cheered in victory and kissed back with as much ferocity and tenderness, but with twice as much love. She felt Weiss’s hands rest on her shoulders, gasping at the coldness of their touch which made her pull away from the kiss slightly. Weiss gave her a worried look silently asking what was wrong.

“Weiss you’re hands are freezing”

“I know and I apologise” she said removing her hands from Ruby’s shoulders “I have always been…cold”

“Well I’m sure I can help fix that by warming you up” Ruby said as she slowly wrapped her arms around the waist of her one and only, pulling her close into another scorching kiss.

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**Well hello all, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My creativity has been drained mainly due to sleep depravity once again. So just a heads up the next chapter is going to be a major time skip, for this story is no longer going for the duration of the days leading to Christmas day in the RWBY world.**

**Therefore the next chapter may have few flash backs of what happened between Ruby and Weiss during their little 5 day camping experience hehehehehe. There might be some bumblebee….unless you guys want me to make another fanfic just about them….**

**Anyway I hope this chapter is satisfactory and I would also like to wish everyone a belated Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	4. You Are the Only Thing I Ever Need

The newfound couple of team RWBY walked hand in hand through the empty corridors of their school in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other. It’s Christmas day and Ruby was excited, despite having been rather sad with the memory of her father and what happened 5 years ago, she had found a new reason to enjoy Christmas…That reason was Weiss.

“So Weiss what did ya get me?” Ruby asked as she practically bounced and hugged Weiss in a light embrace, the silence now broken.

“Oh Ruby have you no patience” Weiss replied firmly, she quickly gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek “Just wait until we get back to the dorm”

“Nawww, not even a clue” Ruby pouted using her usual puppy dog eyes, which to most people is hard to resist.

“Ruby not the face” Weiss sighed irritably, however the puppy look was still plastered on Ruby’s face. “Ok fine but you only get one clue…it has the color red on it”

“That’s the clue, really?!” Ruby questioned with disappointment.

“Yes…now come on Blake and Yang are waiting for us” the heiress chuckled, stealing a kiss from Ruby as she dragged the young leader to their dorm.

* * *

 “Ok, camera. Check. Mistletoe above the door, check and check”

Yang inspected both the camera and mistletoe to ensure that everything was correctly in place with a devilish grin dancing on her lips. She loved to tease her little sister in anyway possible even if it meant taking photos of the most embarrassing moments.

“Yang what are you up to?” Blake asked without glancing away from her book she was reading on her bed.

“Nothing just waiting for Ruby and Weiss” Yang said mischievously, the grin growing ever wider.

Blake sighed and continued to read her novel, her golden irises flicking from side to side. A small smile adorned her features, thinking how the new lovers would react if Yang managed to get a photo of them. A knock on their door caught their attention. Yang became giddy ready to tease Ruby and Weiss from dusk till dawn. She hid the camera behind her back.

“Yang we’re back” Ruby sang as her and Weiss walked in the door way, no longer holding hands.

“Stop right there you two” Yang ordered with her right hand raised. “Before anything else I suggest you look up”

The two team mates lifted their heads only to see a bunch of green leaves and red berries. The turned their heads to look at each other only to look away with reddened faces. Yang was pleased with their reaction.

“Tradition is tradition girls, so pucker up” She said all too eagerly, the hand holding the camera behind her back twitched, ready to take a photo.

* * *

  _This is soo awkward, why does Yang have to do this_ Ruby whined internally. She fidgeted with one of the clasps of her cloak. Weiss felt just the same, stroking her right-sided pony tail. _Well Yang would have to get used to us being together._ Ruby grasped the heiress’s hands and faced her ignoring the flaming heat on her cheeks. She looked into the azure eyes and smiled.

“She is right Weiss, tradition is tradition” Ruby whispered to her partner. “But if you’re not comfortable with it then I won’t-”

“Oh just shut up already” Weiss muttered cutting her lover off and pulled Ruby into a kiss under the mistletoe.

There was a faint click and a bright flash. This caused the girls to break apart and look towards the source of the disturbance, only to see Yang smirking and holding a camera. Ruby was frozen solid from embarrassment, only because she thought that Yang would only tease verbally, she didn’t expect for her to take a photo and which could only mean one thing…Blackmail material.

“Yang!!” Ruby shouted as she lunged at her older sister “Gimme that camera!!”

Yang side-stepped and lifted the camera out of Ruby’s reach whilst cackling with laughter.

“There is no way in this world I’m going to give this to you little sis” Yang said while dodging her sister’s attempts at getting the device.

“Weiss a little help” Ruby begged “You don’t want this photo all over the school do you?”  

All that time Weiss just stood there with an expression crossed between embarrassment and fury. Her hands became fists which shook in anger. Her blue eyes narrowed into daggers staring at the blonde brawler. Ruby saw the look her white haired girlfriend gave her sister and stopped attempting to get the camera. She backed away from Yang slowly. Not wanting to get in the way of Weiss’s wrath.

“Miss Yang Xiao Long” Weiss spoke, for her to use the full name of some one is a sign that there is going to be hell to pay.

“Yeeeess princess” Yang responded rather smugly, unaware of Ruby backing away from her.

Weiss just continued to stare, but an evil grin replaced her furious embarrassment. She made a hand motion summoning white glyphs which bound Yang’s wrist and feet in the air in a crucified position.

“Hey what the-” Yang said as she only noticed what is going on. She struggled to free herself but to no avail. “Aw come on Weiss let me go; I promise I won’t do anything with the photo”

“I’m not going to risk it” Weiss replied bluntly. “Ruby…Can you get the camera”

Ruby nodded and walked to her sister and retrieved the camera from her left hand. Moving past Yang she gave the camera to Weiss, who smiled in thanks.

“Blaaaaake! Help me” Yang whined to her ebony haired girlfriend who was still reading.

“No…You got yourself into this you can get yourself out” Blake said shifting her gaze from her book to Yang.

“I wont go anywhere near you for month” the blonde yelled.

“Fine by me, it will let me catch up on all the reading I have missed” she smirked.

Ruby giggled and Weiss just had an amused expression. Yang just hung her head in defeat. She had been betrayed by her own sister and her girlfriend.

Sighing Blake snapped her book shut and placed it next to her on the bed, smiling and looked in the direction of where the heiress stood.

“Weiss, can you let Yang go please so we can celebrate Christmas” she requested.

“As long as she doesn’t do anything to embarrass me and Ruby” the seventeen-year-old heiress scowled, looking directly at the tall blonde girl. Yang stared back with a determined smirk.

“Ha like hell I would do tha-” 

“Yang if you promise not do to anything to humiliate Ruby and Weiss” the book worm cut in “I will take back my wager conditions and go with yours”

“Really?”

“On the condition that you can only tease them in this room and not anywhere in public” Blake smiled innocently.

Weiss looked at Blake with frown wondering as to why the silent book reader would allow Yang to tease them in the dorm room. Ruby’s jaw just dropped.

“Can you hardly blame me for being slightly amused from you two being teased” Blake shrugged.

Ruby scratched the back of her head unsure whether the condition was fair or not. As much as she didn’t like to be teased or humiliated from her sister it would seem rather odd to her if the teasing stopped completely. She made the decision that the condition was fair and turned to Weiss.

“It seems fair and I just want to celebrate Christmas already”

The dust wielder just rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist making the glyphs keeping Yang captive disappear. The masculine blonde landed on her feet causing the floor to rumble from her weight.

“So Yang do you accept the condition or not?” Weiss said crossing her arms.

“You bet I do!” Yang cheered “Not only do I get to have some night fun with my favourite kitty cat but I still get to tease you two”

“Can we just get on with opening the presents please” Ruby complained “I can’t take it anymore”

“Alright you lot lets open presents” Yang smiled as she clapped her hands together.

Ruby jumped up and down excitedly, ready to tear open the wrapping paper that hid the contents of her gifts. However before she could Weiss grabbed the hood of her cloak and gave her a menacing look silently telling the black-redhead to calm down. Ruby pouted at her girlfriend, which was returned with a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone sat down around the tree, with Blake having taken her place from the bed to the floor, rested against Yang’s frame who slightly embraced her from behind. Ruby sat cross-legged on the floor with an expression of glee, Weiss sat next to her in a more elegant fashion, forever to up hold the title of the ‘proper lady’.

“So who is going to go first?” Blake asked.

“Why we don’t let Ruby go first” Weiss proposed “Despite still being a dolt she has improved significantly. She deserves to open the first gifts”

Ruby shot her a look, still not like being called a dolt. Weiss just rolled her eyes and gave her a small, cheerful smile reassuring the young teen that what she said was only in jest. Blake nodded in agreement to the proposal.

“Yeah Rubes, you totally deserve this. Just make sure you open mine and Blake’s gift first” Yang demanded with a tone of cheer and humor.

She handed two presents to Ruby wrapped in red paper. One was oddly shaped like a bottle and it adorned a yellow bow, while the other was rectangular, slightly thick and had a black ribbon. 

“Merry Christmas Ruby” they both said in unison.

Ruby of course wasted no time in ripping the wrapping paper apart of her first gift which was the bottle shaped one with the yellow bow, which was obviously from her older sister. She was stunned as to what the paper left to reveal…A large vial of black Dust. Questions began to pop in her head as to how Yang could afford such an amount of rare Dust. _How did she even get the money for it?_ Her brain asked. Looking at the blonde brawler with utter surprise and curiosity etched on her face, Yang just gave her a toothy smile.

Ruby then moved onto Blake’s gift, removing the paper the team leader was presented with a book. The title was called ‘ _Final Fantasy High School’_ by Damon, this book was one of Ruby’s favourites when she was at Signal and always borrowed it. Now she has a copy of her own, all thanks to Blake.

“Thanks Yang, thanks Blake” Ruby beamed as she went and hugged them.

“I’ll be back in a moment” Weiss said as she stood walking to the study/kitchen area to retrieve her partner’s gift.

Weiss hid Ruby’s present in the pantry on the top shelf behind a couple of empty storage boxes. Luckily Weiss was taller than her energetic leader but only when she was in high heels. Moving the storage boxes aside Weiss grasped the gift, it was a small red rectangular box with a white silk bow in the corner. _I just hope Ruby likes it…_ Weiss thought. Walking back into the main room with the present in hand she noticed that Ruby’s eyes sparkled with happiness at her as she entered. The heiress made her way back to her spot on the floor next to Ruby, smiling.

“Merry Christmas Ruby” she said handing the box over, leaning in a bit she gave her a quick kiss on Ruby’s cheek.

Ruby removed the lid of the box and saw that most of it was filled with tissue paper, but resting on top of the paper was the most beautiful present she has ever received. It was a black glass wolf with ruby red eyes. Picking it up with a delicate touch she brought into view for all of the others to see and they too were mesmerized by the glass statue. The figurine was posed in a majestic way with its head up slightly looking to the side, its eyes shone brilliantly in the light almost making them glow. It was simply amazing.

“Wow Weiss, its beautiful” Ruby said breathlessly “Are the eyes real rubies?”

“Yes they are” Weiss said pleased that her lover took great enjoyment in the gift.

Ruby held the glass wolf close to her chest. She looked at Weiss with eyes that expressed the love she had for her. Placing the figurine back in the box, the young silver eyed girl inclined towards her partner. One hand went around the heiress’s waist while the other cupped her cheek and without hesitation she kissed her deeply. Ruby felt Weiss’s cool hands cup her face and intently kiss back.

“Aw that’s so cuuute!” Yang squealed delightedly.

Ruby opened one eye and stared at her sister trying to tell the blonde to shut up and let her enjoy this moment. Unfortunately their lungs demanded air and they broke apart. Turning to face the other two she smiled happily, her previous irritation now gone.

“Ok you three; it’s your turn to open your gifts now”

Ruby handed Yang, Blake and Weiss’s gifts to them, her smile now went from ear to ear. Yang was the first to open hers; she had gotten the new album of Achieve Men and a hooded orange jumper with the letter ‘Y’ on the front in yellow and her insignia of the Burning Heart on the back. Yang was overly pleased with what she got as the brawler tackled Ruby and almost crushed her in a vice grip called a hug. Blake got a new book which was the sequel to her favourite novel ‘Ninjas of Love’, she hugged the book with such a grip it could match Yang’s crushing bear hugs. Her second present was also a hooded jumper but it was violet with the letter ‘B’ in black and her emblem of the Nightshade flower on the back. Blake thanked the team leader with a smile and a gentle embrace and went back to sit down with Yang.

 Ruby was fidgeting on the spot; nervous about how Weiss would react to the gifts she got for her. The first gift Weiss opened was a thin rectangular box and resided within was a silver snowflake pendant on a thin chain. The pendant was engraved with light blue swirls of dust and at each point of the snowflake rested a small diamond. Yang, Blake and Weiss’s eyes widened at the piece of jewellery, they looked at Ruby with expressions asking how she acquired such an item. Ruby just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at them.

The young teen picked up the pendant from the box and unhooked the clip so that she could put it around Weiss’s neck. Weiss knew that Ruby wanted to put the necklace on her, so she undid the black tear drop pendant she got for her tenth birthday from her parents, well it was more like a present from a maid than her parents.

Ruby shuffled behind Weiss and placed it around her slender neck. Shuffling back to her original spot she saw how magnificent the pendant looked on her girlfriend, or rather how perfect her lover looked with the necklace on.

“It suits you Weiss”

“It’s wonderful Ruby, I can’t describe how much I love this” Weiss looked down at the pendant then back at Ruby “And how much I love you”

“I love you too Weiss” Ruby replied and hugged her “now open your other present”

Weiss chuckled and did as she was told, unwrapping the second gift she unfolded an ice blue hooded jumper with the letter ‘W’ in white and her family’s trademark on the back. Ruby stood up and went to the closet, getting her own hooded jumper. Showing it to her other team mates the jumper was black with the letter ‘R’ in red and her Rose crest on the back. Everyone had gotten their own personal team RWBY jumper.

“Now we will always be team RWBY” she cheered.

“You got that right sis” Yang shouted in approval punching her fist in the air. “But before we do anything else…Weiss can I talk to you for a moment”

The white haired girl cocked an eyebrow at the blonde but nodded firmly. While Yang and Weiss left the room Blake began cleaning up the discarded wrapping paper.

“So Ruby do you think the plan went well?”

“Better than I thought it would. There is just one thing left I need to give Weiss after you and Yang leave to go on that walk” Ruby responded helping Blake clean up.

“Yang told me about that incident 5 years ago…And you shouldn’t have to endure that…but I’m sure he was trying to protect you” Blake gazed at the young girl “Just like Weiss was…”

“Just like Weiss was…what do you mean?” Ruby asked curiously.

“While you were out camping on the first day of Operation White Rose, Weiss told Yang and I why she was cold and distant towards you most of the time. That was because all the people she had ever gotten close to were either kidnapped or assassinated by the White Fang”

Ruby’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Blake continued.

“It’s the same with your dad guarding the truth of your mother…He didn’t want you to get hurt because he knew you would try and blame yourself”

“Guess you’re right Blake, but that thing with my dad happened in the past. I can’t dwindle on it otherwise I wont be able to move forward” Ruby beamed.

Blake just gave her a slight smile and they both continued to clean.

* * *

 Yang was leaning against the wall in a relaxed demeanor while Weiss stood in the hall shifting her weight from foot to foot, obviously unsure why the ambitious blonde asked her to talk with her.

“Look Weiss” Yang spoke firmly “Just so you know I’m happy for you and my little sis, but she is emotionally fragile. Ruby was told something long ago that shouldn’t have been said to her”

“It was about her mother and how she died giving birth to Ruby” Weiss interrupted. “Don’t worry Yang, she told me everything what happened that day”

Yang just gawked at the heiress, not knowing how her little sis was so open to talk about family to Weiss. The only person Ruby would talk to about family matters was her.

“Also I told her a bit about my past too, how I was never loved. She showed me what love is Yang and I love her for everything she has let me experience here at beacon, happiness, freedom, love, friendship and much more.”

“She has influenced you” Yang said softly with a happy tone. “You have changed….a little”

Weiss just rolled her eyes at the insult.

“But…” Yang’s voice became serious as she cracked her knuckles “If you plan on doing anything with my sister in bed I will beat you to a bloody pulp. You got me Princess.”

“How dare you think I would do something so lewd?” Weiss scorned “Besides Ruby knows she is still too young to…You know and asked me to wait for her when she is ready, unlike you who probably lost your purity at her age.”

“Low blow, Ice Queen…low blow” Yang said knowing she had been defeated because yes she did lose her virginity at Ruby’s age but that was her, this is about Ruby.

“I know you are protective of her Yang, but you won’t be around to protect her all the time. Let her lead her own life.” the heiress said sweetly.

Yang looked at her sister’s partner. _The changes you have made to her Ruby, you know how to pick ‘em and then you know how to influence ‘em_ Yang mentally sighed.

“Ok you have my blessing, just don’t go too overboard alright” she said giving the dust wielder a wink.

Weiss blushed heavily and Yang just laughed.

“Let’s just go back inside already” Weiss said quickly as she went back in the dorm room, Yang following behind still cacking with laughter.

* * *

 Yang and Weiss cam back in the room as Ruby and Blake chatted pleasantly on the books they had received from each other. Blake was the first to notice the presence of the other two ending the conversation between them. Ruby looked at Weiss and noticed she had a slight blush on her face, while Yang was trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

“Yang why don’t we go for a walk outside for a little while” Blake suggested while putting on her new hooded jumper.

“That sounds good to me” Yang agreed as Blake handed her, the orange jumper Ruby got for her. “You two have fun now”

With that they both left leaving Ruby and Weiss alone together.

“So what did Yang want to talk to you about?” Ruby asked as she got up from Weiss’s bed walking over to her beloved partner. Who she then embraced lovingly and with a warmth that made the heiress’s heart flutter.

“Nothing…Just an overly protective sister worried about you” Weiss mumbled in the crook of Ruby’s neck, returning the embrace.

“The ‘ _do anything to my sister and I’ll beat you to a bloody pulp_ ’ speech right?”

“How did you know?” Weiss asked with surprise.

“Yang was always suspicious with the friends I brought home from Signal” Ruby shrugged “So she would always say that to them….Oh Weiss, close your eyes for a moment”

“Why?” she questioned.

“Just close them” Ruby ordered as she removed herself from the hug and went to the closet to find Weiss’s final gift. _Ah there it is_ Ruby smiled mentally as she found the present.

“Are your eyes closed Weiss?!” Ruby yelled.

“Yes you dolt!” Weiss shouted back.

Ruby strode back to her girlfriend with the item. Standing in front of Weiss, Ruby unfolded the object. It was a cloak just like hers; however it was white on the outside and red on the inside. The clasps were also different they were in the shape of Weiss’s insignia, but it was made of the same material and the same length as her red one. The black-redhead softly placed the cloak around the heiress’s shoulders clasping it to her bolero jacket.

“Ok you can open your eyes now”

Weiss opened her eyes she didn’t see Ruby holding anything. But while she had her eyes closed she felt a tiny bit of weight added to her shoulders. Gazing down she saw white material connected to a metal clip in the form of her emblem. She knew what Ruby had draped her in. It was a cloak. The Schnee heiress went to the vanity mirror to see the cloak entirely. Noticing it was red on the inside, she lifted the hood onto her head. Weiss was taken aback at the craftsmanship it was as if it was tailored specifically for her.

“That took a while to make…At least 3 weeks”

“You made this” She exclaimed, turning sharply to face her energetic girlfriend.

Ruby just nodded meekly with a shy smile, hands behind her back whilst nudging the ground with her boot. _She has given me so much and all I gave her was a stupid little glass wolf_ Weiss scolded herself for not having done better.

“Ruby…” she muttered.

“Yeah Weiss” the younger girl whispered who snaked her arms around the heiress.

“You have given me so much, yet all I have given you throughout this year was snarky comments, rigorous studying and harsh cold insults. I’m so sorry Ruby. If there is anything you need just tell me ok, so I can make it up to all you have given me.”

Weiss stared right into the silver pools she could possibly drown in. One of Ruby’s hands pulled down the hood of Weiss’s cloak and then caressed her alabaster lop-sided pony tail. The way Ruby combed her fingers through her hair was soothing making her eyelids close partially, her body relaxed and she leaned further in Ruby’s hold.

“Weiss…” Ruby murmured “You are the only thing I ever need”

Ruby softly brought her lips down onto her lover’s own, although the taste of Weiss’s lips were familiar to her she wanted just a little more. Mustering up all the courage she could, Ruby lightly licked her girlfriend’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Much to her astonishment Weiss obliged. Ruby darted her tongue into Weiss’s mouth exploring the new area she had allowed to access. Weiss gave an involuntary moan which vibrated through her body at the sensation of Ruby’s tongue playing around with her own; one hand griped the collar of her lover’s shirt while the other clutched the black and red tresses of her hair. Ruby broke away from the passionate kiss, moving to Weiss’s neck planting small hot kisses on the sensitive skin each one enticing a shiver from the heiress.

“Ruby…Wait…We should stop before something else happens” Weiss said breathlessly “Something that we might regret doing”

Ruby stopped and gazed at her partner with understanding in her eyes.

“Yeah your right…” she whispered in response. “I don’t want to ruin what we have now”

The duo stood there in silence in each others arms, thinking where this would lead into the future. The silence was broken when Yang burst through the door with Blake in tow. Ruby and Weiss scrambled out of the embrace to avoid the teasing of Ruby’s older sister.

“So what did you two do while we were gone? Did you guys have some fun?” the boisterous blonde asked wriggling her eyebrows.

“Yang!” the two shouted together.

Yang just laughed at them, Ruby and Weiss had flushed faces while Blake speculated the scene the corners of her mouth turning slightly upwards. _I wonder if Ruby is ever going to tell Weiss that this was a plan to help her show her feelings_ the raven haired girl told herself inwardly, her smile growing as she watched Yang tease the red and white lovebirds.

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

**Thanks for reading and comment on what you thought of Operation White Rose. be sure to check out the sequel Operation Family Bonds**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out  :p**


End file.
